Amando a traves de un chat
by Naori
Summary: Gokudera Hayato el vicepresidente de una compañia, es una persona amargada que le gusta trabajar... que pasara cuando su jefe le recomiende una pagina de amor? Podra enamorarse? Ya no critiquen! es mi primer summary T T
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de reborn no me pertenecen sino ha Akira Amano

Advertencia: Este fic es Yaoi asi que no te recomiendo leer si eres homofobico

Pareja: Tyl Gokudera x Yamamoto

Lo se una locura u.u pero bueno...

Espero que les guste!!! .

* * *

No se porque demonios me deje convencer, claro según las empleadas necesitaba pareja, claro para no exigirles el trabajo.

Mi nombre Gokudera Hayato soy un empresario de la gran empresa Vongola, mejor dicho soy el vicepresidente de esa empresa, el presidente, mi mejor amigo Tsuna, la razón por la cual estoy sentado frente a mi laptop a las dos de la mañana, es mi amigo… El fue quien me convenció de hacer esta estupidez, pero claro yo no me le puedo negar a Tsuna, me dijo que ya a mi edad debía tener una pareja y me enseño esta pagina donde el conoció a su gran novio Mukuro.

Y heme aquí, pensando si entrar o no a la pagina, todo porque las piches empleadas me creen amargado…

Bien creo que no me hará ningún daño entrar…

Pseudónimo: Smoking Bomb

Sexo: Masculino

Sexualidad: Homosexual

Si soy homosexual, realmente a lo largo de mi vida ninguna chica me ha llamado atención, las considero tontas e inútiles…

*Usted ha recibido un correo*

Eso fue mas rápido de lo que pensé… A ver que dice

*Bienvenido a la pagina No 1 de amor esperamos que sea de su aprovecho*

Bien ya estoy metido, y ahora pienso que es una total estupidez, justo cuando iba a apagar la laptop recibo un mensaje

Jirou dice: hola…

Jirou? Que clase de pseudónimo es ese? Alzo una ceja intrigado… vaya que este lugar es famoso mira que conseguir gente a las dos de la madrugada despierta, bueno es un sitio web internacional tal vez por allá no sea tan tarde… No esta de más preguntar

Smoking Bomb dice: hola

Que querían de mí, no soy bueno sociabilizando con las personas, prendo un cigarrillo

Jirou: pensé que te habías ido jaja

Eh? Esta persona si que es una caja de sorpresas, le doy una calada de aire a mi cigarro

Smoking Bomb dice: pues ya vez que no

Jirou dice: jejej si… soy nuevo en esto y tu?

Nuevo… pues si se refiere a que acabo de entrar si… soy nuevo

Smoking Bomb dice: También, apenas ingrese

Jirou dice: vaya que casualidad… no te parece? Jeje

Alzo una ceja casualidad? Este si es un crédulo

Smoking Bomb dice: no, no lo creo

Jirou: oh bueno yo si lo creo… dime smoking-san que te gusta hacer?

Smoking-san? Al parecer era un japonés con el que estaba hablando… eh? No les dije yo vivo en Italia, y se japonés porque mi madre era japonesa, claro que por negocios he visitado ese país unas cuantas veces

Jirou dice: lo siento no debí preguntar… puedo hablar contigo otro día? Es que ahorita tengo clases jejeje lo siento

*Jirou lo ha agregado a su lista de amigos*

*Jirou se ha desconectado*

Bien eso fue algo sorpresivo… clases? Que edad tendrá? Me ha agregado como amigo? Ahí que ver que si es raro… Bueno cada quien en lo suyo… veo la hora dos y media de la mañana en Japón debe ser como las diez y media… clases a esa hora?

Y porque estoy pensando en eso… será mejor que vaya a descansar

...

Me despierto, siento que realmente no dormí nada, que hora serán… veo el reloj el cual me parece raro que no sonara… Mi asombro aumenta al ver que son las cuatro de la mañana… tan poco he dormido? No me extraña que el despertador no sonara.

No se porque pero por alguna razón prendí mi laptop y me metí en ese chat de citas, reviso mi lista de amigos, el único que esta ahí y aparece como desconectado, bueno que esperaba seguro esta en clase

En vez de apagarla la dejo prendida, en el chat, aun teniendo la esperanza de que "Jirou" se conecte…

Bien no podía estar todo el tiempo en la computadora así que arreglo mi cuarto, y me dispongo a cambiarme de ropa para trabajar, cuando un sonidito proveniente de mi laptop hace que voltee hacia ella

*Jirou se ha conectado*

Fue lo que leí… acaso no tenia clases, dejo lo que estaba haciendo, que era arreglar mi cama, para ver si era cierto lo que leía

Smoking Bomb dice: Jirou?

Ni quiera se porque le hable, parezco ansioso…

Esto es extraño… si bien he tenido una sola conversación, si así se le puede llamar, con el… Y por lo que observe era hablador…

Jirou dice: lamento por no contestarte antes… es que no quería queme pillaran tu sabes..

Smoking Bomb dice: pillaran? No deberías de estar en clase?

Jirou: si por eso me tarde jejeje…

Bueno al menos se que no me ignoraba… por que me alivia el saber que no me ignoraba?

Smoking Bomb dice: jirou que edad tienes?

Jirou dice: jejeje 16 y usted smoking-san?

Smoking Bomb: 25

Tiene 16 años? Pero si apenas es un crio… ademas porque le tuve que decir mi edad, así se empieza a dar información en estos sitios, uno nunca sabe…

Jirou: vaya… si que es admirable

Smoking Bomb dice: admirable? Di lo que ibas a decir… que soy un vejestorio

Jirou dice: vejestorio? No claro que no… como cree eso smoking-san 25 es una gran edad me extraña que no tenga novio

Novio? Como sabe el de mi sexualidad?

Smoking Bomb dice: novio? Como sabes que soy homosexual?

Jirou: jaja la ficha dice todo… cual es su sexo y sexualidad

Me sentí como un estúpido viejo anticuado ante esa aclaración, la bendita ficha que tuve que llenar cuando ingrese, por curiosidad clickeo en el nombre de jirou y me sale todos sus datos

Pseudónimo: Jirou

Sexo: Masculino

Sexualidad: Bisexual

Bisexual? Eso me sorprendió, nunca pensé que a esa edad fuera bisexual, bueno no puedo hablar mucho yo desde los 15 que soy homosexual

Jirou dice: smoking-san perdone si algo lo ofendió

Leo el mensaje… ofendido? No lo estaba, simplemente estaba sorprendido, este chico si que era raro

Jirou dice: de verdad disculpe no quería molestarlo, entiendo que no quiera hablar conmigo

Justo cuando le iba a contestar me aparece el mensaje que empezaba a odiar

*Jirou se ha desconectado*

Sigo metido un poco más, varias personas quieren hablar conmigo pero yo simplemente las ignoro, al poco tiempo me desconecto y apago la laptop, me fijo en el reloj y veo que aun falta cinco minutos para las cinco de la mañana, creo que hoy llegare sumamente temprano al trabajo

Me cambio de ropa, y termino de arreglar mi cuarto, salgo de mi apartamento y bajo por el ascensor, saludo a la recepcionista que parece una loba queriendo tirarse encima mío, hago lo mismo que siempre, ignoro sus comentarios y me dirijo a mi deportivo rojo.

Llego a las oficinas, y como siempre esta vacio, me dirijo a mi escritorio y me siento ahí, adelantando trabajo

Aunque allá pasado mas de una hora que no hablo con "Jirou" su frase me dejo pensativo… que no quería hablar con el? Claro que quería, realmente era el único que valía la pena hablarle en ese chat. Bueno no es como si le hablara a todo el mundo en el chat pero me sentía cómodo hablar con el, a pesar de las diferencias de edades

Por curiosidad me conecto en el chat, esta desconectado, será que ya no se conectara?...

- Vaya Gokudera-kun al parecer te gusto la pagina- Esa voz que tanto conocía me saco de mis pensamientos

- Juudaime, no es lo que usted cree…- Si preguntan el porque de "juudaime" es porque es el decimo dueño de la compañía, y ya era una costumbre llamarlo así, realmente desde que lo conocí le llamaba así al igual que el me llamaba "gokudera-kun" a pesar de ser amigos ya era una costumbre

- No te preocupes Gokudera-kun es bueno saber que no estés tan metido en el trabajo- Me dice con su sonrisa, sin duda alguna juudaime era una persona amable

- Yo lo siento juudaime, de inmediato…- Pero no me deja terminar de hablar, me muestra una de sus sonrisas

- Gokudera-kun no tienes porque disculparte siempre estas trabajando, eres un trabajador envidiable así que no tienes porque disculparte- Y con eso se dirige a su oficina

Suspiro, comprendo porque me dijo que necesitaba un novio o entrar a la pagina, me la pasaba todo el día trabajando hasta los fines de semana, aunque realmente lo hacia para no darle trabajos a el.

Otra vez me veo interrumpido en mis pensamientos, pero esta vez era sonido que anhelaba escuchar

*Jirou se ha conectado*

Sonrío, quería aclarar los malos entendidos

Smoking Bomb dice: hola jirou

Jirou dice: smoking-san? Pensé que no me quería hablar

Smoking Bomb dice: que no te quería hablar? Por que dices eso?

Jirou dice: por lo de hacer ratos…

Smoking Bomb dice: es que me deje llevar por mis pensamientos, pero en verdad quiero hablar contigo

Jirou dice: Smoking-san eso me halaga jaja

Smoking Bomb dice: leer, fumar y tocar el piano

Jirou dice: eh?

Smoking Bomb dice: con respecto a mis gustos, eso fue lo que me preguntaste

Jirou dice: no tenia porque decírmelo si no quería, pero igual gracias

Smoking Bomb dice: dime los tuyos

Jirou dice: pues jugar baseball y cocinar sushi, smoking-san no le molesta que pregunte el porque de su sexualidad?

Smoking Bomb dice: no, si quieres preguntar hazlo y ya, si no quiero responder no lo hare

Jirou dice: jajaja gracias, smoking-san porque eres homosexual?

Smoking Bomb dice: porque las mujeres son estúpidas, engreídas y siempre traen problemas

Jirou dice: lo dice por mala experiencia?

Esa pregunta me sorprende, por experiencia? Si bien nunca he tratado con una chica, se podría decir que lo decía por mi hermana, era una molestia, además de las empleadas, si se podría decir que lo decía por experiencia

Smoking Bomo dice: algo así, no tiene mucha importancia, pero dime tu porque a esa edad eres bisexual?

… Al parecer dije algo que no le gusto, ha tardado en responder, bien tengo que hacer trabajo no lo puedo descuidar, aunque aun me preocupa su falta de respuesta

Me golpeo mentalmente no debí de haberle preguntado eso, reviso unos contratos, aun pendiente de la ventanilla, no puedo creer que me preocupe tanto por alguien que ni conozco

Smoking Bomb dice: no tienes que decirme si no quieres

Era todo lo que podía hacer, rayos su actitud callada me preocupa, tengo que despejarme la mente, salgo de mi oficina para llevarle los papeles a juudaime, aun sin dejar de pensar en ese chico.

Regreso de la oficina de juudaime y me fijo en la computadora, sin tener respuesta, ahora si me preocupa

Smoking Bomb dice: jirou estas ahí?

Jirou dice: eh? Si disculpa es que me puse a recordar

Recordar? Serian recuerdos agradables o malos recuerdos

Smoking Bomb dice: me puedes contar si quieres

Jirou dice: es algo vergonzoso… vera soy bisexual porque ambos sexo me hicieron mal, y ahora no me puedo definir por cual sexo desprecie mas… jajaja una locura lo se

Esa confesión me hiso sentir mal, seguro estaba recordando lo que sucedió

Smoking Bomb dice: me puedes contar? Desahogarte te hará bien

Si bien no soy bueno con las palabras podría al menos escuchar su malestar, no se porque pero me dio una gran tristeza lo que me dijo

Jirou dice: seguro será molestia jaja

Smoking Bomb dice: no es ninguna molestia

Jirou dice: … esta bien… yo al principio tenia una novia, realmente le daba todo lo que me pedía, me esforzaba por hacerla feliz pero ella solo quería ser popular como yo era el chico mas popular debido a que era el capitán del grupo de baseball solo se hizo mi novia por eso, ella junto con el vice capitán el cual me tenia envidia salían a escondidas y para arruinar mi reputación…

Smoking Bomb dice: jirou?

Jirou dice: jeje estoy bien, solo que recordar lo que me hicieron es doloroso… como le seguía contando, yo al ser capitán me quedaba hasta tarde en los entrenamientos velando por mi equipo y para que todo quedara en orden… en uno de los entrenamientos el vice capitán aun se encontraba en las duchas, no le preste atención, pero para cuando entre a bañarme… el… Entro en la ducha y… me violo

Bien eso no lo esperaba, que ese infeliz hiso que? Violar a un chico que se esforzaba con su novia y con el juego, no tenia palabras para hacerlo calmar, seguro estaría llorando

Smoking Bomb dice: jirou… lamento tener que escuchar eso, no debí de preguntarte…

Jirou dice: smoking-san no tiene la culpa, y tiene razón contarlo me hiso bien, pero tiempo después me entere que eso era un complot de mi novia y el… gracias por escucharme

Smoking Bomb dice: nadie mas lo sabe?

Jirou: no… oculte ese hecho… hasta ahorita que se lo cuento a usted

Smoking Bomb dice: jirou lamento eso

Jirou dice: no tiene por que lamentarse, me hiso bien decirlo, después de tanto tiempo callarlo jajaja le agradezco mucho

Smoking Bomb dice: hace cuantos años fue eso?

Jirou: unos dos o tres no estoy seguro creo que mi mente lo bloqueo jejeje

Ahorita mismo siento una furia incontenible, quería darle un golpe a aquel que se atrevió a violar una persona como el, ahorita mas que nada, desearía estar ahí y darle un abrazo.

Siento como tocan la puerta, y con desgano le digo que pase

- Eh Gokudera-kun lamento interrumpirte, pero… necesito que viajes a Japon la semana que viene para hacer unos contratos y abrir la sucursal por allá- Creo que el Juudaime mas oportuno no podría ser, viajar a Japon, creo que noto mi felicidad porque me dedico una sonrisa – Eh Gokudera-kun quería que controlases las empresas por allá, pero si no quieres lo entenderé

- Quiere decir que… me vaya a vivir para allá? – Si bien dije que era oportuno esta vez, era un Dios, no se porque pero de solo pensarlo me hacia feliz, podría… conocer a Jirou

- Solo si tú quieres… Gokudera-kun..

- Juudaime si usted me lo pide lo hare- El me sonrió mientras se retiraba, pero justo antes de hacerlo me ve

- El vuelo sale el miércoles a las 10 de la mañana, espero que te vaya bien con tu chico- Dicho esto me dedica una sonrisa y se va

Pero a que se refiere con mi chico? Y como sabe que la persona con quien hablo es de Japon? Ahí algunas cosas que nunca entenderé

Jirou dice: lo siento smoking-san seguro le molesto

Jirou dice: parece que esta ocupado… será mejor que no le moleste con mis problemas

Jirou dice: gracias por escucharme nos vemos luego

*jirou se ha desconectado*

Vaya, justo cuando iba a responder. Bueno seguro también tiene cosas que hacer

Me quedo pensando en la propuesta de Juudaime, por alguna razón estaba feliz del viaje, y mi corazón estaba acelerado.

Acaso seria por Jirou? Ese chico que con tan pocas charlas le había agarrado aprecio…

…

Estoy nervioso, hoy viajo a Japon, he hablado con Jirou, realmente es un chico fascinante, no le gustan las matemáticas, y es malo en los estudios, pertenece al equipo de baseball de su instituto, tiene practicas los martes y jueves en la mañana y los lunes, miércoles y viernes en la tarde, este sábado tiene un partido, aparte de eso ayuda a su padre con su tienda de sushi y los sábados y domingo practica kendo con su padre, también odia que fume, me lo ha dicho en varias ocasiones

Sonrío por esto, si odia que fume quiere decir que se preocupa por mi

- Pasajeros del vuelo 805 abordar por la puerta 9* – Dice la molesta voz del aeropuerto

Tomo mi maleta y me dirijo al lugar que indico, por alguna razón mi corazón late rápidamente

…

Me encuentro en el avión y aun no puedo dejar de pensar en Jirou, por mas que quisiera verlo tenia que ser realista, era Japón, un país ni quiera sabia donde vivía, ni como era, nunca se lo pregunte ya bastante tenia con que me hubiera contado parte de su vida

El resto del viaje se me hizo pesado, no podía dormir ni pegar los ojos, en mi mente solo estaba Jirou

…

Ya estaba en el aeropuerto de Tokyo, hace media hora que el avión había aterrizado, mañana me encontraría con los socios, tenia que buscar un lugar en el cual vivir, ya que me iba a quedar aquí a vigilar la nueva sucursal

Tomo un taxi y en un japonés promedio le digo que me lleve a Namimori, que era una localidad cerca de ahí.

…

Pago el taxi y me bajo de este, lo primordial seria buscar un apartamento, tenia varios lugares que visitar

…

Esto me pone de los nervios, en ninguna parte había arrendamiento, entro en una tienda de sushi, ya me estaba dando hambre, al entrar el lugar hiso que me recordara a Jirou, inmediatamente alejo los pensamientos, necesitaba concentrarme en un arrendamiento

- Disculpe señor, necesita un lugar donde quedarse? – Fijo mi vista en quien me hiso la pregunta y veo que era el que atendía el lugar, alzo una ceja esperando una repuesta – Jaja lo digo por su maleta, no es de aquí verdad? Yo estoy alquilando una habitación con todo incluido

- No quiero una habitación, necesito un apartamento- Le digo de mala gana mientras prendía un cigarrillo, el cual ya me hacia falta

- No me explique, arrendo la habitación pero tendrá los mismos servicios que un apartamento, será una pensión – Me dice el hombre con una sonrisa.

Su propuesta me hiso reflexionar, necesitaba un lugar donde quedarme y no había ningún otro

- De acuerdo- Le digo dándole una calada a mi cigarrillo

- Que bien, desea verla o dejar sus cosas? – Y así estuvimos hablando del contrato y el precio, el cual me pareció sumamente barata

Me dirigió hasta la habitación para después irse, si bien era pequeña se sentía acogedora, tenia un escritorio y poseía un baño, lo cual me hacia fácil las cosas. Me dispongo a acomodar mis cosas, lo que mas me gustaba era que la comida estaba incluida, significaba que no tenía que preocuparme por eso

…

No se cuanto tiempo estuve arreglando la habitación, pero cansado por el viaje me tiro en la cama, veo el reloj marcaban las 5 de la tarde, será mejor que me de una ducha.

…

Al salir del baño ya vestido con unos jeans y una franela, salgo de mi habitación, debía conocer mí alrededor.

- Te gusto la habitación?- Me pregunta el señor Yamamoto, a lo cual le agradezco, justo cuando iba a salir siento un golpe, cuando me fijo un chico de cabellos negros y ojos castaños se encontraba en el piso

- Lo siento – Se disculpa, con una sonrisa en su rostro, yo simplemente lo analizo con la mirada

- Takeshi, llegaste, necesito que me ayudes- Dice el señor Yamamoto, alzo una ceja, tal vez era su hijo, pero por alguna razón mi corazón late y hago que piense en Jirou, me le quedo observando al chico, y un pensamiento me viene a la cabeza: le ayuda a su padre en una tienda de sushi…Niego con la cabeza, seria tonto, así que no le doy importancia y salgo del lugar.

Le doy una vuelta al lugar, sin duda alguna en Namimori se sentía una paz

Regreso a la tienda de sushi, la cual estaba a punto de cerrar

- Que le parece Namimori?- Me dice el señor Yamamoto con una sonrisa en su rostro, la cual me hacia pensar que era pintada, sonreía mas que el Juudaime

- Tranquila comparada con Italia- Con esa afirmación el señor se hecha a reír, pero para la risa al sentir como algo caía al piso y se rompía, seguido de un lamento.

- Rápidamente ambos fuimos a la cocina, donde se encontraba su hijo recogiendo los pedazos, que me hacia suponer era de un plato

- Takeshi te encuentras bien? – Le pregunta a lo que el aludido le responde que si, pero esa no me la creía, me agacho para ponerme a su altura y le agarro la mano

- estas sangrando- Le digo, para levantarlo – Necesitas cuidar esa herida- Puedo ver un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

- Lamento las molestias, Gokudera-san- Me dice el padre a lo que yo niego aludiendo que no era ninguna molestia

- Tiene alcohol y unas cuantas gazas?- Le pregunto, mientras examinaba la mano del mas chico, era un corte pequeño pero profundo. Veo como el señor Yamamoto sale de la cocina, imagino que para buscar lo que le pedí

- Estoy bien, no tiene porque molestarse- Me dice, con una sonrisa, vaya que si era hijo del señor Yamamoto, mira que sonreír

- La herida se te infectara si no es atendida – Le digo, en eso llega el señor Yamamoto con lo pedido y con una escoba que presumo era para limpiar el vidrio en el suelo.

- Le limpio la herida con alcohol, escucho pequeños quejidos al hacerlo, no se porque pero quiero protegerlo, me da la misma sensación que Jirou. Termino de aplicarle el alcohol para proceder a vendarle con las gazas la mano

- Listo- Le digo e impulsivamente le doy una sonrisa

- Gracias- Me dice algo cohibido mientras se veía la mano vendada, para luego darme una sonrisa, que hace que mi corazón lata rápidamente

- Disculpa las molestias- Me dice su padre con una reverencia

- No es molestia- Les digo para retirarme a mi habitación pero siento como mi franela es halada

- Es cierto que eres de Italia?- Me pregunta con un pequeño sonrojo, a lo que alzo la ceja

- Takeshi!! Deja de meterte en la vida privada de los demás- Le reclama su padre, yo solo le sonrío tiernamente y le acaricio la cabeza

- Takeshi verdad? Mucho gusto mi nombre es Gokudera Hayato- Le digo en forma cordial- Y si soy de Italia- No se porque pero me daba deseos de protegerlo, como mi Jirou… mi jirou? Creo que al estar en este lugar me recuerda mucho a el, y hoy no me he conectado, me disculpo rápidamente y subo a mi habitación para conectarme, pero lo veo desconectado cosa que me entristece

…

*jirou se ha conectado*

Eso era lo que estaba esperando, no tiene caso ocultarlo pero ese chico me había cautivado

Smoking Bomb dice: Hola jirou

Jirou dice: smoking-san lamento no haberme conectado más temprano, tuve que ayudar hasta tarde a mi padre

Smoking Bomb dice: no te preocupes pequeño, ahora es que me vengo conectando

Jirou dice: pequeño?

Smoking Bomb dice: no te gusta que te llame así?

Jirou dice: no, más bien todo lo contrario me agrada

Smoking Bomb dice: entonces serás pequeño, mi pequeño jirou

Jirou dice: smoking-san me avergüenza

Smoking Bomb dice: jajaja por que?

Jirou dice: es que…

Smoking Bomb dice: es que que?

Jirou dice: smoking-san que siente por mi?

Ok, esa pregunta es la pregunta del millón de dólares, que sentía por el pequeño Jirou… Ni yo lo sabia, solo se que me daban ganas de protegerlo, todo el día pensaba en el y cuando no lo veía me ponía triste

Jirou dice: lo entiendo

Eh? Pero si yo no he dicho nada, no quiero tener mas malos entendidos con el, no se porque pero presiento que se va a desconectar a si que me apresuro a escribir

Smoking Bomb dice: espera, no he dicho nada, solo me quede pensando, ni yo se la respuesta

Jirou dice: ya veo, smoking-san yo si siento algo por ti

Eh? Mi corazón late rápido ante esa confesión, acaso se abra enamorado de mi? Pero si no nos conocemos bien como se puede enamorar de mí.

Trato de calmarme tal vez no era eso

Jirou dice: yo siento que usted es una gran persona, siento que me he enamorado de usted

Me quedo en blanco, mientras leo una y otra vez la ultima frase

Se ha enamorado de mi? Pero eso es imposible

Smoking Bomb dice: seguro? No estarás confundiendo tus sentimientos?

Jirou dice: yo… lo siento no debí de haber dicho eso

*Jirou se ha desconectado*

No puede ser, bien hecho Hayato, no eres más que un cretino

Apago mi laptop y me acuesto a dormir, mañana me espera un gran día

…

Tres de la mañana y no hago mas que pensar en mi pequeño Jirou, tal vez si sienta algo por el, pero no lo quería aceptar, debería de aclarar esos malos entendidos

Aunque no puedo dormir, lo único que hago es pensar en su confesión, en esa disculpa y en su repentina ida

Me levanto, no tiene caso seguir acostado, se que el señor Yamamoto no quiere que fume, así que agarro mis preciados cigarrillos, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible me dirijo hacia la salida, pero algo me retiene, la luz prendida de la cocina

No creo que sea el señor Yamamoto, así que con curiosidad me acerco y me sorprende de que sea Takeshi, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia y por lo que escucho esta… llorando?

- Takeshi?- Tenia razón, no se había fijado que estaba ahí, de lo contrario no había saltado del susto al hablarle

- Gokudera-san… que hace despierto a esta hora?- Me pregunta tratando de acallar sus sollozos

- No podía dormir, dime porque estas despierto a esta hora y llorando?- Me le acerco hasta quedar a su lado

- No es nada, disculpe Gokudera-san- Se levanta de la silla y se dispone a irse, pero le agarro de un brazo para retenerlo

- Takeshi, no confías en mi?- Le pregunto dándole un abrazo, creo que ambos lo necesitábamos, el me recordaba a mi Jirou y con ese abrazo me sentía menos culpable y el para reconfortarlo

- Gokudera-san, como es Italia? – Me pregunta, enterrando su cabeza en mi pecho, podía sentir que sus sollozos habían parado

- Pues no es tan maravillosa, me gusta mas Namimori, es mas pacifica parece la ciudad de ensueño- Le acaricio la cabeza para relajarlo

- No importa, algún día viajare a Italia- Esa afirmación me sorprendió, lo separo un poco de mi y veo en su rostro una gran determinación

- Para que quieres viajar a Italia?- Quería saberlo, necesitaba saberlo, no creo que este sea mi pequeño Jirou

- Este…yo… quiero visitar a alguien- Lo dice con un sonrojo, se veía adorable con el

- J..jirou?- No se porque lo dije, fue un impulso pero su manera de hablar me recordaba a el. Siento como se separa de mi y cuando lo observo veo en su rostro sorpresa, acaso el era mi pequeño?

- Usted… como lo sabe?- Me pregunta con un tono de temor en su voz, así que si era mi pequeño Jirou, no puedo creerlo, este si era una gran sorpresa

- Pues… quien lo diría que nos conociéramos- Le sonrío para acercarme y darle un abrazo, entierro mi rostro en su cabeza oliendo su cabello, sentía como temblaba ante mi abrazo – Shh… soy yo pequeño- Le digo mientras lo apego mas a mi cuerpo

- S…smoking-san?- Me pregunta con temor

- Si- Le digo con una sonrisa, de repente me abraza fuertemente, vaya es mas sorpresivo en persona que en la web

- No me odia?- Me pregunta aun abrazándome

- Por que lo haría?- Le pregunto, la verdad yo tampoco me creía que este fuera mi pequeño

- Por lo que le dije hoy… - Me habla con temor como si le fuera a regañar

- No, no te odio, tu deberías de odiarme por no ser sincero contigo, la verdad es que también me enamore de ti, pero quería estar seguro de lo que tu sentías- Ante esto siento como me abraza, y por impulso me acerco a sus labios

Siento como acorta el poco espacio que había, dándonos un beso. Miles de noches pensando en como serian sus besos, y esto no se compara en nada a mis sueños, realmente es maravilloso

Nos separamos por falta de aire, veo en su mejillas un sonrojo, al ver como lo observaba me da una sonrisa

- Gracias, haya-san por corresponderme- Me dice muy feliz

- Haya-san? – Le miro con duda

- Si… - Me sonríe y me abraza, realmente esto es lo mejor de mi vida – Me haces muy feliz – Me da otro beso y la verdad es que yo también soy feliz

…

Ya ha pasado cuatro años de nuestra relación, la verdad hoy la formalizamos, la habíamos mantenido en secreto ya que el era un menor de edad, pero hoy en su cumpleaños numero 20 la formalizaremos

Desde ese día hace cuatro años, ninguno de los dos tuvo necesidad de ese chat que nos unió, le agradezco al Juudaime por esta oportunidad, si el no me hubiera dicho del chat y no me hubiera mandado a Japon, no tendría a esta belleza abajo mío

Take… feliz cumpleaños- Le susurro mientras le doy la ultima estocada, siento como se corre en nuestros pechos mientras yo lo hago dentro de el

- Gracias… haya-san- Me dice con dificultad por la excitación y es que es nuestra primera vez desde que nos conocimos

Le doy un beso en los labios y salgo lentamente de el, para no lastimarlo, me acuesto a su lado y me abraza acurrucándose en mi pecho

- Haya-san soy feliz, gracias por amarme – Me dice para luego dormirse, le doy un beso en la frente y lo abrazo por la cintura para luego dormirme

Y esa es nuestra historia, la historia de cómo nos amamos por un chat

* * *

Disculpen si me quedo OOC . pero asi fue mi idea!!! se que es una locura no tienen porque decirmelo

Espero que haya review TwT para esta loca escritora

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

****

Debo decir que gracias por los reviews!!! y por comprender a esta loca y novata escritora x3 Realmente les agradesco!!!!!!!

Dedicatoria: Este cap va especialmente dedicado a Soa-chan!!! Por apoyarme en este fic, y por ser mi gran inspiracion!!! *w* realmente este fic no seria nada sin tu ayuda, ademas de que iba a ser un one-shoot si no fuera por tu presion de hacerle una segunda parte xD Pues bien espero que te guste y que mi esfuerzo haya valido la pena *w*

Disclaimer: ya saben reborn no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes ;w; sino ha Akira Amano xD

Este es un punto de vista de Yamamoto, se que sera lo mismo del anterior pero es para aclarar algunos hechos, ademas de como se sentia Yamamoto con algunas cosas, espero que realmente guste como el primero

* * *

Quisiera saber, si algún día podre sonreír como antes, ser feliz y amado por alguien.

Esa es la razón por la que me encuentro en esta página, escuche a unas muchachas de mi clase hablar de este chat, espero que me ayude realmente.

Bueno se preguntaran quien soy yo? Mi nombre es Yamamoto Takeshi, mi edad 16 años, soy el mejor jugador de baseball del equipo de Namimori, saben? Yo antes era un chico que siempre sonreía hasta en los momentos más difíciles, pero ahora no puedo hacerlo, todo es automático en mi vida, lo único que me mantiene en pie, es mi padre y el baseball.

Observo la página, y con dudas le doy a registrar, no estoy seguro de esto, pero espero que al menos pueda ayudarme a encontrar alguien que me ame. Si lo sé soy muy joven para hablar de amor… pero no y que el amor es libre? Acaso todas las personas no merecen ser amadas alguna vez en su vida?

Centro mi atención en la página y relleno los espacios que me indican

Pseudónimo: Jirou

Sexo: Masculino

Sexualidad: Bisexual

No se sorprendan, soy bisexual, aunque saben? Antes no lo era, pero debido a cosas de la vida, me cambie de sexualidad

*Usted ha recibido un correo*

Clickeo en el mensaje para ver que decía

*Bienvenido a la pagina No 1 de amor esperamos que sea de su aprovecho*

Leo en la pantalla del monitor, suspiro, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Veo la hora aun no termina el descanso por lo que puedo intentar conocer el sitio.

Un nombre me llama la atención, bueno realmente es el primero que leí, pero por impulso, clickeo sobre él, observo una ventanilla que me da acceso a hablar con esa persona

Jirou dice: hola…

Le mando un saludo, realmente estoy nervioso y no sé qué decir, además que no es una persona que conozco. Veo que tarda en contestar tal vez no fue buena idea hablarle

Smoking Bomb dice: hola

Vaya, me hablo!!!!!!!! No sé porque me sentí feliz de que me hablara, mi corazón empezó a latir de la emoción

Jirou: pensé que te habías ido jaja

Es lo que pude responder, la emoción de que me hablara, de conocer a alguien nuevo, no me dejaba responder bien, y eso que me gusta hablar

Smoking Bomb dice: pues ya ves que no

Esa respuesta me dio a entender que era alguien arrogante, pero me daba igual, no lo conocía, además no soy quien para juzgarlo

Jirou dice: jejej si… soy nuevo en esto y tú?

Nada me iba a quitar la felicidad que tenia, realmente el hablar con alguien me hacia feliz

Smoking Bomb dice: También, apenas ingrese

Jirou dice: vaya que casualidad… no te parece? Jeje

Realmente debía ser casualidad que fuera nuevo igual que yo, o por lo menos quería creer eso

Smoking Bomb dice: no, no lo creo

No sé porque, pero esa negación hiso que algo en mi interior se moviera

Jirou: oh bueno yo si lo creo… dime smoking-san que te gusta hacer?

Trato de preguntar, para al menos suavizar esa opresión que siento, tal vez tengamos gustos en común. Jajajaja ya estoy soñando, apenas si he hablado con él, ni siquiera le he visto la cara

Jirou dice: lo siento no debí preguntar… puedo hablar contigo otro día? Es que ahorita tengo clases jejeje lo siento

Me siento mal, no debí de preguntarle eso, tal vez ni quiera hablar conmigo, muevo la cabeza en forma de negación, no debo de pensar así.

Me despido de él, realmente mi descanso había acabado.

*Has agregado a Smoking Bomb en tu lista de amigos*

No sé si se considere mi amigo, o que me considere su amigo, pero tenía el impulso de hablar con él otra vez por eso lo agregue, quería charlar con él.

Me desconecto del chat, y salgo del aula de computación, ahorita tenia las tan fastidiosas matemáticas.

…

Por fin termino el castigo de los números, si bien antes no entendía, ahora menos que me pase toda la clase pensando en smoking-san… me ha dado curiosidad de saber más de él, de donde será? Algún día lo conoceré en persona? Es chico? Uhm… tantas dudas…

Lo bueno es que nos informaron que el siguiente profesor falto, así que me dirijo rápidamente al salón de computación y me conecto a la pagina, reviso mi listas de amigo, y no está conectado, bueno una lástima, tantas ganas que tenia de hablar con él.

Aunque no me deprimo, tal vez me de chance de investigar un poco de él, así que clickeo en su nombre y me sale su ficha

Pseudónimo: Smoking Bomb

Sexo: Masculino

Sexualidad: Homosexual

Vaya, es un chico… homosexual? Me sorprendo mucho, y no sé porque me sonrojo ante esa palabra, dudas invaden mi mente, acaso… le sucedió algo como a mí? Por qué será homosexual? Alguna chica le haría algo?

Recuerdos invaden mi mente, recuerdos que trato de olvidar, los alejo inmediatamente, me salgo de la página, si bien no tenia clases dentro de una hora, no podía estar todo el tiempo metido en la pagina, por más que quisiese…

Salgo al jardín, la tranquilidad de este, me relaja, me siento debajo de un árbol, cierro mis ojos, pero de repente una palabra cruza mi mente "smoking-san"

Debo estar delirando!!! Me levanto rápidamente y camino por todo el instituto tratando de no pensar en smoking-san

…

Llego al salón de computación, esa era la clase que me tocaba ahorita, realmente, no pude dejar de pensar en smoking-san, por lo que al llegar me conecto inmediatamente a la pagina, aunque minimizo la ventanilla, al ver la profesora pasar cerca de mí.

Empieza a dar clases, por lo que trato de ponerle atención, pero sin mucho resultado, observo la barra de tareas, y veo la ventanilla del chat, siento como si me llamara, por lo que la abro.

Smoking Bomb dice: Jirou?

Me sorprendo al ver que smoking-san me hablara, cuánto tiempo tenia hablándome? Quien sabe pero decido contestarle rápidamente, atento a que la profesora no se diera cuenta

Jirou dice: lamento por no contestarte antes… es que no quería queme pillaran tu sabes..

Smoking Bomb dice: pillaran? No deberías de estar en clase?

Jirou: si por eso me tarde jejeje…

Smoking Bomb dice: jirou qué edad tienes?

Jirou dice: jejeje 16 y usted smoking-san?

Smoking Bomb: 25

Wow!!! Tiene 25!!! No sé porque pero me alegre de eso, tal vez porque a los 25 tenía más experiencia, o más maduro, pero algo dentro de mí se alegro por eso

Observo a la profesora, aun no se ha dado cuenta, sonrío aun más.

Jirou: vaya… sí que es admirable

Es lo que puedo decir, realmente me parecía admirable tener esa edad, ahora que se su edad, trabajara? En donde trabajara? Sera japonés?

Smoking Bomb dice: admirable? Di lo que ibas a decir… que soy un vejestorio

Jirou dice: vejestorio? No claro que no… como cree eso smoking-san 25 es una gran edad me extraña que no tenga novio

Me pareció un insulto, que se dijera vejestorio, para mí no lo era

Smoking Bomb dice: novio? Como sabes que soy homosexual?

Jirou: jaja la ficha dice todo… cual es su sexo y sexualidad

Le explico, veo que no me contesta, eso me preocupa

Jirou dice: smoking-san perdone si algo lo ofendió

No puedo hacer nada, solo disculparme, tal vez le ofendió que supiera su sexualidad

Jirou dice: de verdad disculpe no quería molestarlo, entiendo que no quiera hablar conmigo

Ya no se qué hacer, si no quiere hablar conmigo lo entenderé, aunque me sea difícil, no hablarle, creo que le he agarrado aprecio.

Las clases van a terminar, así que antes de que me descubran me desconecto aunque siento un peso en mi pecho, tal vez el saber que smoking-san no me quiera volver a hablar hace que me duela.

…

Las clases terminaron, bueno ahora tengo práctica de baseball, aunque no me encuentro muy motivado a esta, pero no puedo dejar que nada me desanime, ni mucho menos un desconocido… un desconocido que por alguna razón me hace sentir amado y… protegido

Niego con la cabeza, no puedo pensar eso de alguien a quien apenas le hablo, ni si quiera lo conozco en persona, no puedo dejarme llevar por las apariencias…

Suspiro, otra vez pensando en eso, a pesar de que ya ha pasado unos años, me sigue afectando, me abrazo a mí mismo, y cambio mi rumbo de la cancha de baseball a mi lugar favorito, ese que nadie conoce, nadie va, a mi escondite, no creo que le importe al entrenador que falte, realmente no tengo ganas de nada.

…

Salgo del instituto, por supuesto mi lugar no está ahí, camino unas cuantas calles hasta llegar a un templo abandonado, sonrío tristemente, este templo lo conocí el mismo día que ocurrió mi desgracia.

Entro en él, y camino por sus pasillos, realmente no esta tan abandonado siempre que puedo lo limpio y lo arreglo, acaricio sus paredes y me tiro al piso, viendo el techo de este.

…

No sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado creo que me quede dormido, será mejor que vaya a mi casa, agarro mi mochila y me voy del lugar

…

Llego a mi casa, saludo a mi padre quien se queda sorprendido al verme, no tenia noción del tiempo, y sin importarme mucho subo a mi habitación, tiro mi bolso por ahí, y prendo la computadora, me fijo en mi despertador y me sorprendo de la hora, con razón mi padre se había sorprendido a estas hora todavía estoy en práctica, me alegro que no preguntara nada, no quiero mentirle ni preocuparlo, el no sabe nada de lo que me pasa, no quiero decírselo, tal vez por miedo.

Automáticamente me meto en la página.

Smoking Bomb dice: hola jirou

Smoking-san? Me hablo?

Jirou dice: smoking-san? Pensé que no me quería hablar

Smoking Bomb dice: que no te quería hablar? Por qué dices eso?

Jirou dice: por lo de hacer ratos…

Smoking Bomb dice: es que me deje llevar por mis pensamientos, pero en verdad quiero hablar contigo

Queria hablar conmigo? Ante eso mi corazón empieza a latir rápidamente, tal vez, me pueda alegrar el dia

Jirou dice: Smoking-san eso me halaga jaja

Smoking Bomb dice: leer, fumar y tocar el piano

Jirou dice: eh?

Smoking Bomb dice: con respecto a mis gustos, eso fue lo que me preguntaste

Sus gustos… realmente me siento feliz de que comparta sus gustos conmigo, pero no quería que se sintiera en la obligación de decírmelo

Jirou dice: no tenia porque decírmelo si no quería, pero igual gracias

Smoking Bomb dice: dime los tuyos

Jirou dice: pues jugar baseball y cocinar sushi, smoking-san no le molesta que pregunte el por qué de su sexualidad?

Tenía miedo de preguntar algo que no debo, y que me dejara de hablar, precisamente ahorita necesitaba distraerme, alejar esos recuerdos de mí

Smoking Bomb dice: no, si quieres preguntar hazlo y ya, si no quiero responder no lo hare

Smoking-san es algo…impulsivo… jajajaja no sé porque pero me alegra de que sea así

Jirou dice: jajaja gracias, smoking-san porque eres homosexual?

Smoking Bomb dice: porque las mujeres son estúpidas, engreídas y siempre traen problemas

Jirou dice: lo dice por mala experiencia?

Tuve la leve esperanza de que fuera así, tal vez me comprendiera, tal vez smoking-san es lo que yo necesite, tal vez sea mi felicidad…

Detengo mis pensamientos… aunque fuera así… no lo conozco…

Smoking Bomo dice: algo así, no tiene mucha importancia, pero dime tu porque a esa edad eres bisexual?

Esa respuesta me desilusiono un poco, y la pregunta que hiso, me hiso volver a recordar esos sucesos… Algo que estaba tratando de olvidar…

Las imágenes de las duchas solas, los pasos de una persona, entrando al lugar, la imagen de alguien peliblanco, ojigris, una banda en la nariz, alguien que conocía bien, no le di importancia seguí vistiéndome, ya había salido de las regaderas, sus pasos ligeros acercándose a mi…

Smoking Bomb dice: no tienes que decirme si no quieres

El saludo de amigos… y…y… todo lo que ocurrió después…

No puedo detener las lágrimas, odio llorar, ese sentimiento que te carcome por dentro, odio estar así

Smoking Bomb dice: jirou estas ahí?

Jirou dice: eh? Si disculpa es que me puse a recordar

Smoking Bomb dice: me puedes contar si quieres

Contarle?... No creo que pueda, nadie lo sabe

Jirou dice: es algo vergonzoso… vera soy bisexual porque ambos sexo me hicieron mal, y ahora no me puedo definir por cual sexo desprecie mas… jajaja una locura lo se

Me sorprendo al ver el mensaje enviado… yo escribí eso? Cuando? Tan afectado estoy?

Smoking Bomb dice: me puedes contar? Desahogarte te hará bien

Desahogarme? Desahogarme después de tanto…

Jirou dice: seguro será molestia jaja

Smoking Bomb dice: no es ninguna molestia

Jirou dice: … está bien… yo al principio tenía una novia, realmente le daba todo lo que me pedía, me esforzaba por hacerla feliz pero ella solo quería ser popular como yo era el chico más popular debido a que era el capitán del grupo de baseball solo se hizo mi novia por eso, ella junto con el vice capitán el cual me tenia envidia salían a escondidas y para arruinar mi reputación…

Las imágenes vuelven

_Ryohei… que haces- Le pregunte al ver como acariciaba mi pecho_

_Yamamoto tienes un cuerpo – Me dice lamiéndome el pecho_

Después de ahí todo se vuelve confuso para mi… recuerdo a ryohei entrando y saliendo en mi, las suplicas que le di para que parara… su risa de satisfacción al verme destrozado

Smoking Bomb dice: jirou?

Jirou dice: jeje estoy bien, solo que recordar lo que me hicieron es doloroso… como le seguía contando, yo al ser capitán me quedaba hasta tarde en los entrenamientos velando por mi equipo y para que todo quedara en orden… en uno de los entrenamientos el vice capitán aun se encontraba en las duchas, no le preste atención, pero para cuando entre a bañarme… el… Entro en la ducha y… me violo

Mis dedos se mueven solo, no estoy consciente de que es lo que escribo, pero es tan doloroso… Me abrazo a mí mismo y empiezo a llorar otra vez… no puedo olvidarlo… pero… la presión que tenía en mi pecho desapareció, me siento relajado a pesar de todo

Smoking Bomb dice: jirou… lamento tener que escuchar eso, no debí de preguntarte…

Jirou dice: smoking-san no tiene la culpa, y tiene razón contarlo me hiso bien, pero tiempo después me entere que eso era un complot de mi novia y el… gracias por escucharme

Claro mi novia… Haru… la chica que tanto amaba… trate de que no se notara lo que me había hecho, ryohei… pero al parecer ella lo sabia

_No eres más que un puto… te revuelcas con el primero que vez- Fueron sus palabras hirientes – Tu y yo cortamos- Me dijo para dejarme solo, empecé a llorar y después el cielo me acompaño, ese día llegue destrozado a mi casa_

Tiempo después la vi con ryohei ambos dándome miradas de desprecio y burla, ahí lo entendí, todo había sido un complot y su beso me lo había confirmado…

Smoking Bomb dice: nadie más lo sabe?

Jirou: no… oculte ese hecho… hasta ahorita que se lo cuento a usted

Smoking Bomb dice: jirou lamento eso

Jirou dice: no tiene por que lamentarse, me hiso bien decirlo, después de tanto tiempo callarlo jajaja le agradezco mucho

Smoking Bomb dice: hace cuantos años fue eso?

Jirou: unos dos o tres no estoy seguro creo que mi mente lo bloqueo jejeje

Realmente bloqueo muchos hechos… pero aun las imágenes y las palabras hirientes me persiguen… aunque sin darme cuenta… el habérselo contado a smoking-san y las palabras que me dijo… habían hecho que ya no me doliera tanto

Jirou dice: lo siento smoking-san seguro le molesto

Seguro tenía cosas que hacer, ya había hecho bastante con escucharme

Jirou dice: parece que está ocupado… será mejor que no le moleste con mis problemas

Es mejor… que me vaya, al parecer está muy ocupado, sin duda le quite mucho tiempo con mis problemas, aunque… me hubiera gustado que esas palabras fueran sinceras

Jirou dice: gracias por escucharme nos vemos luego

Me salgo del chat, aunque me sentía relajado, como si un peso se me hubiera quitado de encima, sonrío sinceramente, como hace mucho no hacía.

Bajo a ayudar a mi padre en su tienda de sushi

…

Estaba lavando los trastes que habían quedado sucios

Takeshi, puedes dejarlo, es mejor que vayas a descansar- Me dice mi padre con su sonrisa, yo asiento y le sonrío de la misma manera, aunque esta vez, lo hago sinceramente, me seco las manos y me dispongo a dormir

…

Vaya una semana ha pasado desde que le conté todo a smoking-san, realmente me siento otra persona diferente, más relajada, se puede decir que he vuelto a ser el chico de antes, jajajaja tonto no?

Voy a clases muy feliz, realmente smoking-san es un gran hombre, aunque le gusta fumar, siempre le digo que lo deje, jajajaja me siento como su novio… novio… esa palabra retumbo en mi cabeza… acaso yo… me había enamorado de smoking-san? Bueno es alguien maravilloso, encantador, un gran trabajador, por lo que me ha dicho… pero yo me enamore de él? Siento una paz cuando le hablo y cuando no… siento que me derrumbo…

Siento mis mejillas arder, tal vez si me he enamorado de smoking-san, ese sentimiento que me brinda de protección, y el querer hablar todo el día con él, son muestra de eso verdad? O es que acaso quiero ser feliz que ya me ando imaginando cosas.

…

Las clases se me hicieron pesadas, bueno no es que les preste mucha atención, pero igual fueron aburridas.

Me dirijo a mi practica de baseball sonriente, nadie había notado la diferencia, pero yo si.

…

La practica término mas tarde de lo que pensaba, ayudo al entrenador a recoger los implementos, como siempre lo hago

Yamamoto, hoy has estado estupendo, se puede decir que uno de tus mejores días – Me dice el entrenador una vez que terminamos de recoger, yo me quedo sorprendido, me limito a sonreír y agradecer, nunca pensé que notara mi cambio

Bueno entrenador yo ya me voy – Me despido de él y camino a paso lento a mi casa, no tengo muchas ganas de llegar temprano, por lo que doy un paseo a la ciudad

…

Sin darme cuenta de cuánto tiempo paso, llego a mi casa, por estar distraído pensando en smoking-san… para que ocultarlo, me había enamorado de él, siento que choco contra algo y por el impacto caigo al piso, vaya que si me dolió

Lo siento – Me disculpo, levantándome del piso, para darle una sonrisa… al que supongo es un cliente

Takeshi, llegaste, necesito que me ayudes- Me dice mi padre al verme a lo que asiento, me le quedo mirando al señor? Siento como un calor invade mis mejillas, seguro estaba sonrojado, bueno el señor se veía apuesto, escucho a mi padre llamarme nuevamente, por lo que subo rápido a mi habitación y me cambio para ayudar a mi padre en el restaurant

…

Vaya que si había clientes, estaba lavando los platos, cuando mi padre se me acerca

Takeshi, el muchacho con el que chocastes hace rato, alquilo la habitación que teníamos en renta – Me dice mientras me trae más platos, yo solo asiento, y me quedo pensando en sus ojos verdes… eran tan profundos.

Escucha como alguien entra… acaso no sabía que ya estábamos cerrando… bueno no importa es malo negar ayuda

Que le parece Namimori?- Escucho que mi padre habla con el recién llegado… acaso seria la persona con quien choque?

Me disponía a guardar los platos, solo pensaba en smoking-san

Tranquila comparada con Italia- Italia? Dijo Italia? No sé en qué momento me desconecte de la realidad pero lo cierto es que había tirado los platos, me agacho rápidamente recogerlos

Takeshi te encuentras bien? – Me pregunta mi padre, que ya se encontraba en la cocina, junto con… la persona que choque. Le digo que si, aunque un dolor en mi mano me dice todo lo contrario

Veo como se me acerca el señor… se agacha y me agarra de la mano, a lo que yo me sonrojo, de verdad era muy guapo…

estas sangrando-Me dice, levantándome– Necesitas cuidar esa herida- Me sonrojo mas, al parecer lo noto

Lamento las molestias, Gokudera-san- Habla mi padre…

Tiene alcohol y unas cuantas gazas?- Pregunta Gokudera-san… mientras examinaba mi mano, aun sentía mis mejillas rojas, el tacto que tenia era tan suave. Mi padre sale del lugar, dejándome solo con Gokudera-san…

Estoy bien, no tiene porque molestarse- Le digo para entablar una conversación, aunque le muestro una enorme sonrisa

La herida se te infectara si no es atendida –Me dice, con amabilidad, mi padre llega con lo que gokudera-san le pidió y con una escoba para limpiar el piso

Me limpia la herida, pero arde demasiado, no puedo evitar quejarme, el sonrojo no se me va, aunque me siento tan bien en su compañía… pero no es smoking-san…él es quien realmente yo amo…

Listo- Me da una sonrisa… es una gran sonrisa, tan amable y tan cálida, brinda un sentimiento de protección

Gracias- Su compañía se siente tan bien, me miro la mano detalladamente, pareciera que lo hiciera con amor

Disculpa las molestias- Habla mi padre una vez que termina de limpiar

No es molestia- Veo que se va, por eso le pregunto algo rápido

Es cierto que eres de Italia?- Tenia que preguntarlo, quería tener la esperanza de que supiera algo de smokin-san

Takeshi!! Deja de meterte en la vida privada de los demás- Me reclama mi padre, se que está mal, pero él no sabe lo que estoy sintiendo ahorita, el saber que puedo tener contacto con la persona que más amo. Gokudera-san, se voltea y me acaricia la cabeza, con sus cálidas manos

Takeshi verdad? Mucho gusto mi nombre es Gokudera Hayato- Se presenta ante mí, Hayato… que bonito nombre - Y si soy de Italia- Smoking-san… Italia, siento una emoción grande, tal vez haya la posibilidad de que lo conozca. Veo que se retira rápidamente, yo sigo viéndome la mano vendada, observo a mi padre que me da un sonrisa preocupada, le digo que estoy bien, y me retiro a mi habitación, smoking-san ya lo extraño

Me conecto rápidamente y mi sorpresa al verlo conectado

Smoking Bomb dice: Hola jirou

Jirou dice: smoking-san lamento no haberme conectado más temprano, tuve que ayudar hasta tarde a mi padre

Smoking Bomb dice: no te preocupes pequeño, ahora es que me vengo conectando

Jirou dice: pequeño?

Me dijo pequeño!!! Me alegra tanto!!! Mi corazón se acelera, soy tan feliz!!!! No quiero que este momento acabe

Smoking Bomb dice: no te gusta que te llame así?

Jirou dice: no, más bien todo lo contrario me agrada

Smoking Bomb dice: entonces serás pequeño, mi pequeño jirou

Su pequeño Jirou… no puede ser mejor… lo amo tanto…

Jirou dice: smoking-san me avergüenza

Smoking Bomb dice: jajaja por qué?

Por qué me avergüenza? Porque lo amo y eso hace que me alegre, que me sonroje

Jirou dice: es que…

Smoking Bomb dice: es que qué?

Jirou dice: smoking-san que siente por mi?

Tenía miedo de su respuesta, pero tenía que aventurarme a saber que sentía por mí, ese trato tan bien que me daba… era fraternalmente por ser menor que él o era que me amaba?

Jirou dice: lo entiendo

Su silencio me dolió, siento como la felicidad me abandona, el no me ama, no me ve ni como un amigo

Smoking Bomb dice: espera, no he dicho nada, solo me quede pensando, ni yo se la respuesta

Jirou dice: ya veo, smoking-san yo si siento algo por ti

Era este momento o era nunca, aunque significase un rechazo, aunque mi corazón se rompiese, necesitaba decírselo

Jirou dice: yo siento que usted es una gran persona, siento que me he enamorado de usted

El corazón me late fuertemente, me cuesta respirar, las manos me sudan, veo la venda y sonrío, lo siento Gokudera-san pero mi corazón ya le pertenecía a otra persona

Smoking Bomb dice: seguro? No estarás confundiendo tus sentimientos?

Jirou dice: yo… lo siento no debí de haber dicho eso

Lo sabía, el no sentía nada por mí, apago la computadora y salgo de mi cuarto, sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido, las lágrimas me bajan por mis mejillas, no estoy destinado a ser feliz, llego a la cocina, tenía que tranquilizarme, me preparo un poco de agua con azúcar, lo único que me calma…

Veo el vaso, sin tomar ni una gota de agua, sigo llorando, duele tanto, ser rechazado, no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, no me importa, no sé como quitarme este dolor del pecho, que me lo oprime

Takeshi?- Me asusto, no sabía que había alguien, no puedo permitir que me vea así

Gokudera-san… que hace despierto a esta hora?- Trato de reprimir la tristeza y soledad que siento

No podía dormir, dime porque estas despierto a esta hora y llorando?- Siento como se me acerca, pero yo trato de acallar mis sollozos, aunque me descubrió

No es nada, disculpe Gokudera-san- Me levanto y trato de irme, no quería que me viera en ese estado, tan deprimente, pero me retiene agarrándome del brazo

Takeshi, no confías en mi?- Me abraza, me sorprende un poco, aun las lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas, pero dejo que me abrace

Gokudera-san, como es Italia? – Le pregunto, siento su cálido cuerpo, y el latido de su corazón, cierro mis ojos, dejándome llevar por ese sonido

Pues no es tan maravillosa, me gusta más Namimori, es mas pacifica parece la ciudad de ensueño- Me acaricia la cabeza, ya las lagrimas pararon su curso, me siento tan amado, en sus brazos

No importa, algún día viajare a Italia- Algún día viajare a Italia, y podre ver a smoking-san, veo como me ve con sorpresa, pero es una decisión que tome

Para que quieres viajar a Italia?-

Este…yo… quiero visitar a alguien- Me sonroje, en tan solo pensar en smoking-san

J..jirou?- Abro los ojos sorprendido, ese es mi pseudónimo en el chat, acaso escuche mal… no, no puede ser… tengo que asegurarme

Usted… como lo sabe?- Es lo que me sale, mis piernas me tiemblan, mi corazón se acelera, aunque no quiero creer que él sea… no el no es…

Pues… quien lo diría que nos conociéramos- Me sonríe y me abraza, trato de separarme, ya ni sé lo que hago, tiemblo completamente, tengo miedo de que sea un sueño– Shh… soy yo pequeño- Me pega más a su cuerpo, siento su calor tan cerca de mi

S…smoking-san?- Pregunto con temor, si era un sueño no quería despertar nunca mas

Si- Me dice con una sonrisa, que hiso que me sonrojara

No me odia?- Le abrazo, no quería que se alejara de mi

Por qué lo haría?- Me pregunta

Por lo que le dije hoy… - Pregunte, no quería que me lastimara, si no me ama porque me trata así

No, no te odio, tu deberías de odiarme por no ser sincero contigo, la verdad es que también me enamore de ti, pero quería estar seguro de lo que tu sentías- Lo abrazo feliz, no me odia, todo lo contrario me ama!!! Soy feliz

Veo como se acerca, queriendo besar mis labios, acorto las distancia feliz, haciendo que nuestros labios se toquen, nuestro primer beso, que emoción, realmente es muy cálido, y amoroso

Nos separamos por falta de aire, mis mejillas me ardían, aunque estaba feliz, veo que me observa y le doy mi mejor sonrisa

Gracias, haya-san por corresponderme- Estaba muy feliz, de todo

Haya-san? – Me ve como si no le gustase que lo llamase así, a lo que le sonrío

Si… -Le abrazo– Me haces muy feliz –Le doy otro beso, muy feliz, por fin encontré lo que tanto anhelaba

…

Ya son cuatro años desde que somos novios, realmente estoy feliz, aunque la manteníamos en secreto porque era menor de edad y eso no era muy bien visto. Pero hoy es mi cumpleaños número 20, ya soy mayor de edad, por eso hoy la formalizamos, este día ha sido el mejor de mi vida, no el mejor de vida han sido todos desde que conocí a mi Haya-san

Take… feliz cumpleaños- Me dice mientras entraba en mi otra vez, la excitación era demasiada así que me corro en nuestros vientres, siento como él se corre dentro mío

Gracias… haya-san- Le digo como puedo, mi respiración es entrecortada por el placer que siento, es la primera vez que estoy así con haya-san

Me da un beso, como soy adicto a sus labios, siento como sale de mi interior, para no lastimarme, siempre pensando en mí, lo abrazo feliz

- Haya-san soy feliz, gracias por amarme – Le digo mientras me abraza y me da un beso en la frente, me quedo dormido, porque ahora mismo no necesito de mas, ni del chat ni de nada, solo de haya-san

Y esa es nuestra historia, la historia de cómo nos amamos por un chat

* * *

**Se que termina como el primero, pero la idea de que terminaran iguales me encanto, sobre todo porque son dos pensamientos diferentes... es como si pensaran lo mismo al mismo tiempo, por eso hice el final igual!!!**

**Lamento si es mas corto que el primero pero eso fue lo que me salio **

**Solo me queda decir que... ME DEJEN REVIEW!!!! claro si gusto... y si no tambien se acepta de todo xD siempre y cuando no sean tomates y huevos podridos ¬w¬ esos me los tiro yo misma no hace falta que malgasten su tiempo en eso xD**

**Asi que espero algun review para esta maniatica autora ;w;**


End file.
